My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Ahra adalah saudara kandung. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun karena cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang, hingga Kyuhyun pun selalu menyakiti perasaan Ahra. Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu karena ia menghormati Ahra sebagai nunanya, dan ia juga sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya. Akankah cinta mereka akan berjalan lancar?
1. Chapter 1

"My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother" Chapt. 1

Ini adalah fanfic request dari Dian di Grup WA. Mudah-mudahan suka ya dengan FF nya readers . Karena diminta Sad End, jadi seperti biasa. Kekekeke

Genre : Romance, Brother , Family, Angst

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Ahra

Keluarga Cho

Choi Siwon

Ham Eunjung

~MBIMYB~

Cho Ahra adalah yeoja berparas cantik, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya putih mulus, matanya sedikit sipit, dan ia sangat ramah juga lembut. Ahra adalah seorang Mahasiswi jurusan Seni yang sudah kembali dari England.

Cantik, lembut, baik hati juga ramah , siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan di Universitasnya, Ahra selalu menjadi perbincangan utama namja-namja di sana, karena kecantikan fisik juga hatinya. Tidak salah jika Choi Siwon seorang namja kaya raya dan bekerja sebagai Dokter, jatuh cinta pada Ahra sejak pandangan pertama.

Ahra…baginya cinta adalah satu keajaiban yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun juga. Karena Cinta ia belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti. Karena cinta ia belajar untuk menghargai orang lain, tapi karena cinta…ia harus merelakan perasaannya untuk seorang namdongsaeng yang sangat ia cintai.

Wajarkah hal itu?

Tidak…

Ahra harus berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya dari Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Sekuat itukah Ahra memendam rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun?,

Senyum indah yang terukir dari sang dongsaeng, hanya itu yang selalu di inginkannya. Apapun rela ia lakukan, agar namja yang ia cintai bahagia, walau pun harus menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

~ MBIMYB~

Hari ini indah sekali, langit terlihat tampak cerah, suara kicau burung sangat merdu di dengar. Gemericik air yang berasal dari air mancur di sebuah Taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Sungai Han, membuat yeoja itu terlihat bahagia. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ketika menatap Kyuhyun yang bermain air di Taman Air Mancur. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia berhasil mengerjai seorang anak kecil yang protes padanya, karena anak kecil itu kalah dengan tantangannya.

" Hyung~~~~" rengek anak kecil pada Kyuhyun yang masih memegang bolanya

" Bukankah kau bilang, jika kau kalah, maka bola ini untukku" sahut Kyuhyun masih mengerjainya

" Hyung~~~, huwaaaaa" anak kecil itu menangis, dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia senang sekali, jika seorang anak kecil menangis karenanya.

" Kyuhyun~ah…" seru Ahra dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan kedua alisnya naik, seolah-olah bertanya" Kenapa?".

Ahra menghampirinya bahkan pakaian mereka basah kuyup karena Air Mancur. Tangannya yang lembut merebut bola dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Nuna!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal

Ahra tersenyum dan memberikan bola itu pada anak kecil yang menangis tadi.

" Gumawo nuna" sahutnya, lalu berlari membawa bola miliknya

" Nuna!, seharusnya bola itu menjadi milikku!, bukankah anak kecil tadi sudah janji, jika aku menang, maka bolanya untukku" sahut Kyuhyun kesal pada Ahra

" Kau itu sudah berumur 22 tahun Kyu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi" sahut Ahra

" Aish! Nuna!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu Ahra menekan pipi Kyuhyun, hingga bibirnya mempout. Saat menatap bibir Kyuhyun, Ahra berpikir untuk menciumnya, namun ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya.

" Ingat Ahra…Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengmu sendiri" batin Ahra

Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Ahra, lalu ia memukul pelan puncak kepala Ahra pelan.

" Yaaa!" seru Ahra

" Hahahaha…nuna melamun jadi jelek" ledek Kyuhyun, lalu berlari dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, begitu pula Ahra yang berlari mengejarnya

" Awas kau ya" seru Ahra bercanda

Setiap hari libur tiba, Ahra selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya. Setiap kali bersama Kyuhyun, Ahra merasa aman juga bahagia. Beberapa pengunjung Taman Air Mancur melihat keakraban kedua kakak beradik itu, bahkan mereka berpikir Kyuhyun dan Ahra adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Disaat mereka saling berkejaran, langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti, Ahra menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

" Wae?" Tanya Ahra

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap saudara sedarah yang sangat ia sayang, " Aniyo…hehehe" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.

" Aish!, kau ini…kajja kita pulang ke rumah, pakaian kita sudah basah kuyup, nanti Appa dan Eomma bisa mengomel pada kita" ajak Ahra

" Ne, tapi nuna yang menyetir ya" pinta Kyuhyun

" Eoh"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Mobil bersama. Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ahra, ia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela Mobil. Sesekali Ahra menatap namdongsaeng yang dilihatnya sedikit berbeda hari ini.

" Apa kamu tidur, Kyu?" Tanya Ahra

" Opso nuna" sahut Kyuhyun

" Lalu kenapa kamu menutup matamu?, tidak seperti biasanya kamu seperti ini, kalau tidak mengantuk" sahut Ahra dan masih fokus ke jalan

" Aku hanya sedang membayangkan wajah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, nuna" sahut Kyuhyun dan masih memejamkan matanya

" Jincha?" Tanya Ahra

Ahra menelan ludahnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan ada seorang yeoja yang sedang dipikirkannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit, tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia harus rela jika dongsaeng kesayangannya harus memilih yeoja yang dicintainya.

" Mm…, yeoja itu sangat cantik" ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang berbohong pada Ahra.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, ketika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mulai reda. Ia kembali menatap Ahra yang fokus ke jalan.

" Nuna…" panggil Kyuhyun

" Ne" sahut Ahra dan tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan matanya yang terasa panas karena menahan air mata.

" Aku ingin sekali melihat nuna memiliki seorang kekasih dan kalian menikah" ujar Kyuhyun

" Kekasih?, menikah?, tidak bisakah kau yang menjadi kekasihku, Kyu?, tidak bisakah nuna menikah denganmu?" batin Ahra dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Nuna…kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku masih belum terlalu tua untuk memikirkan memiliki seorang kekasih, dan nuna juga belum berpikiran menikah di usia 25 , Kyu" sahut Ahra

" Aish!, harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu nuna untuk menikah?" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kamu ingin nuna segera menikah?, apa alasannya, Kyu?" Tanya Ahra

" Karena umurku tidak akan lama lagi, nuna" batin Kyuhyun

" Kenapa diam?" Tanya Ahra

" Alasanku, karena aku ingin melihat nuna bahagia" sahut Kyuhyun

" Nuna sudah cukup bahagia karena Appa, Eomma juga denganmu"

" Tapi harus berapa lama lagi nuna menutup hati nuna dari orang lain?, apa nuna mau, jika aku yang menikah duluan?" Ahra terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, hingga ia rem mendadak dan hampir menabrak Mobil di depannya.

" Yaaa!, nuna hampir saja menabrak Mobil itu" gerutu Kyuhyun sedikit kesal

" Apa kamu ingin segera menikah, Kyu?, dengan siapa?, apa nuna mengenal yeoja itu?, apa yeoja itu teman kuliah atau teman SMA mu?" Tanya Ahra bertubi-tubi

" Aniyo…, aku belum memiliki kekasih. Itu hanya pikiranku saja, lagian nuna belum berpikiran untuk menikah, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku yang harus menikah lebih dulu dari nuna. Apa nuna mau, di ejek perempuan tidak laku?"

" Kau ini!" kesal Ahra, lalu ia melanjutkan mengendarai Mobil untuk segera tiba di rumah.

" Nuna…" panggil Kyuhyun

Ahra yang cukup kesal dibuatnya, ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya pada Ahra. Setibanya di depan rumah, Ahra ke luar lebih dulu darinya. Kyuhyun memandangi Ahra yang masuh ke dalam rumah dari balik punggungnya.

" Mianhe nuna, aku hanya ingin nuna bahagia" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih di dalam Mobil.

" Aku tahu nuna mencintaiku, tapi cinta nuna untukku adalah cinta yang terlarang. Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku sanggup menjalani sisa hidupku dan harus melihatmu menangis karenaku. Nuna…, aku juga sangat mencintaimu" batin Kyuhyun.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun segera menyeka air mata, lalu menghela nafas beratnya. Ia membuka pintu Mobil, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia akan kedatangan tamu hari ini.

Saat membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Sepasang matanya menatap seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedang bercengkrama dengan sang Eomma.

" Aish!, kenapa dia harus datang?" batin Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran yeoja itu di rumahnya.

" Itu Kyuhyun baru pulang" ucap sang Eomma, hingga yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis padannya

" Oppa…" ujarnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa padanya, karena merasa kedinginan akibat pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, Kyuhyun menghindari yeoja itu dengan berpura-pura tidak enak badan.

" Eomma, aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak enak badan" ujar Kyuhyun pada nyonya Cho

" Apa kamu sakit, chagi?" Tanya sang Eomma khawatir

" Aku hanya pusing saja" sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya

" Oppa sakit?, biar aku belikan obat ya" tawar yeoja itu

" Tidak perlu!, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja. Sebaiknya kamu pulang" ketus Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun" ujar sang Eomma

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia menaiki anak tangga karena kamarnya berada di lantai 2 dan hanya berdepanan dengan kamar Ahra.

Yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit saat Kyuhyun berkata ketus padanya. Karena yeoja itu begitu mencintai Kyuhyun sejak masih SD, tapi perasaan Kyuhyun sejak kecil hingga ia dewasa, tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan, yeoja itu tahu bahwa yeoja yang ada dihati Kyuhyun adalah Ahra, nuna sedarah Kyuhyun.

" Eunjung~ssi, mian jika sikap Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah dari dulu" ujar nyonya Cho meminta maaf atas sikap Kyuhyun padanya

" Gwencanayo ajumma, aku sudah biasa dengan sikap ketusnya. Hehehe " sahut Eunjung

" Hingga saat ini, ajumma tidak tahu, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu ketus pada yeoja lain. Ajumma juga tidak tahu, apakah Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya atau belum"

" Yeoja yang dicintai Kyuhyun, adalah Ahra eonni, ajumma" batin Eunjung lirih

" Aku juga tidak tahu, ajumma" sahut Eunjug berbohong

" Ajumma bahagia, jika yeoja yang menikah dengan Kyuhyun kelak, adalah kamu Eunjung" ujar nyonya Cho, sedangkan Eunjung hanya tersenyum, meskipun ia juga sangat berharap dapat menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Eunjung tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

~ MBIMYB~

Ahra mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater pink, dan celana jeans pendek. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk. Ia menoleh pada sebuah pigura yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil samping kasur. Tangan kanannya meraih pigura tersebut. Ia meraba dengan tangan kiri wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai.

" Kyu, apakah nuna sanggup jika harus melihatmu menikah di depan nuna?, Kyu…apakah nuna bisa mencari namja lain selain kamu, Kyu. Nuna tahu, cinta yang nuna rasakan padamu itu salah. Tapi nuna tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari hati dan pikiran nuna. " batin Ahra

Di kamar lain, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ahra. Ia meraba wajah Ahra dengan tangan kanannya. " Nuna sangat cantik, aku ingin sekali melihat nuna bahagia. Aku ingin melihat nuna segera menikah. Aku tidak ingin, jika cinta ini hanya membuat hati nuna sakit. Aku sangat mencintaimu nuna, tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Cinta ini terlarang, nuna. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Appa dan Eomma, jika mereka tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai. Biarlah aku membawa cinta ini hingga ajal menjemputku, nuna" batin Kyuhyun

Ketika ia memegang pigura, tangannya mulai kejang. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa penyakit itu kembali menyerangnya, ia pun segera meletakkan pigura di atas kasur, lalu ia beranjak dan mendekati lemari, ia mencari obat yang ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya. Setelah menemukan obat itu, Kyuhyun segera meminum sebutir obat untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan obat itu, lalu ia menutup pintu lemari, dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, " Kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?!" batinnya

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya?, apakah Ahra akan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya?


	2. Chapter 2

" My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother" Chapt. 2

^^Sebelumnya

Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan obat itu, lalu ia menutup pintu lemari, dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, " Kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?!" batinnya

^^Selanjutnya

Tok…Tok…

"Ahraaa"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, ia tahu bahwa Eomma mereka mencemaskan Ahra, karena pakaian Ahra yang basah kuyup setelah bermain bersamanya di Taman Air Mancur.

" Ne Eomma" sahut Ahra

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, saat mendengar sahutan Ahra. Hanya mendengar suara Ahra, Kyuhyun cukup bahagia.

" Palli kita makan siang" ajaknya

" Ne"

" Kyuhyun~ahh…" panggil sang Eomma

" Yee, Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun yang segera beranjak dari posisi duduk, lalu ia bergegas menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

" Yee" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kajja, kita makan siang" sahut sang Eomma

" Pakaianmu di ganti dulu, Kyu" ujar Ahra

Kyuhyun lupa karena pakaiannya yang basah tadi belum di ganti.

" Mian, aku lupa. Hehehehe " sahut Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, selalu saja lupa" ujar Ahra

" Hehehe, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu" ujar Kyuhyun berbalik, lalu menutup pintu kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Sedangkan Ahra ikut bersama Eomma menuju ruang makan yang terletak di lantai dasar. Ahra berpikir bahwa Eunjung sudah pulang, tapi ternyata tidak. Eunjung terlihat asik bercengkrama dengan Appa mereka. seperti sebuah beban yang menghimpit hatinya, ketika ia melihat Eunjung di salah satu kursi. Ahra tahu, bahwa sang Eomma sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk Kyuhyun duduk agar berdampingan dengan Eunjung. Dengan langkah malas, Ahra menuju meja makan.

" Kemana saja kalian berdua dari pagi hingga hampir siang baru kembali ke rumah" ujar tuan Cho pada anak yeoja kesayangannya.

" Oh…, kami hanya bermain di Taman biasa, Appa" sahut Ahra

" Kalian berdua itu sudah dewasa, kenapa masih saja bermain di Taman. Sesekali ajaklah Eunjung pergi bersama kalian" ujar sang Eomma

Ahra membulatkan matanya, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan nyonya Cho padanya.

" Mengajak Eunjung?" Tanya Ahra terkejut

" Nde. Kau harus membantu Appa dan Eomma untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Eunjung" ujar tuan Cho

" Uhuk…uhuk…" ketika baru saja meminum air putih, tiba-tiba saja Ahra tersedak karena mendengar ucapan tuan Cho yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

" Kamu kenapa chagi?" Tanya nyonya Cho

" A…aniyo Eomma, gwencanayo" sahut Ahra berbohong

Eunjung menatap Ahra, dan ia merasa bersalah padanya. Eunjung tahu, bahwa hati Ahra sakit karenanya. Eunjung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuan Cho.

" Ajussi, mian…tapi saya tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun mencintai saya karena paksaan" ujar Eunjung berusaha menolak perjodohan dari keluarga Cho

" Tapi ajumma yakin, Kyuhyun akan bahagia jika hidup bersamamu" sahut nyonya Cho

Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari lantai 2, ia menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar ruang makan. Hatinya pun terasa sakit, seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Ahra. Tapi…Kyuhyun terpaksa mengambil keputusan walau pun ia tahu akan menyakiti perasaan Ahra, namun bagi Kyuhyun ini lebih baik dari pada harus menyakiti hati orang tua mereka. sebelum menemui kedua orang tua mereka di ruang makan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, lalu ia memotong pembicaraan tuan dan nyonya Cho tentang perjodohannya.

" Jika aku menyetujui perjodohan ini, apa akan membuat Appa dan Eomma bahagia?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat pada Ahra yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "Nde, Appa dan Eomma bahagia jika kamu menerima perjodohan ini, Kyu" sahut nyonya Cho.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunjung, lalu ia duduk di samping Eunjung.

" Apa kau yakin bisa mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun padanya

Eunjung bingung, karena ia berada di posisi tengah. Di satu sisi, ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain ia takut untuk menyakiti perasaan Ahra, dimana Kyuhyun dan Ahra saling mencintai.

" Aku memang sangat mencintaimu sejak kecil, Kyu. Tapi…, apakah aku harus menyakiti perasaan kalian berdua?" batin Eunjung dan ia menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Kyu. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku" sahut Eunjung

" Aku lapar…" Ahra mengalihkan perkataan Eunjung dan Kyuhyun yang membuat hatinya semakin terhimpit oleh beban berat. Ia mengambil porsi makanan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hati Ahra saat ini sedang terluka karenanya.

" Bukannya kau tidak suka pedas Ahra" ucap nyonya Cho yang bingung, karena hampir semua menu yang Ahra makan itu pedas.

" Aku lapar Eomma, dan aku ingin mencobanya" sahut Ahra sambil menyuap makanan.

" Kalau begitu kita makan, untuk pembicaraan tentang perjodohan itu, nanti saja kita bahas lagi" ucap tuan Cho

" Ne" sahut Kyuhyun singkat

Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit ketika ia melihat Ahra menitikkan air mata saat menyuap makanannya. " Mianhe nuna" batin Kyuhyun

Eunjung yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun, ia menoleh padanya. Eunjung dapat menangkap, bahwa Kyuhyun begitu mencintai yeoja yang duduk di depannya. " Kau adalah yeoja beruntung Eonnie, karena Kyuhyun setia mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku tahu bahwa kalian saling mencintai" batin Eunjung

~Flashback~

SMP

Eunjung selalu masuk ke Sekolah yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Eunjung selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang selalu ceria setiap kali bersama Ahra, begitu juga sebaliknya. Suatu ketika, ada sekelompok Sunbae yang berasal dari SMA, karena Sekolah mereka berada dalam satu lingkup yayasan yang sama. Sekelompok Sunbae itu sengaja menghadang Ahra, karena salah satu dari mereka begitu kagum pada Ahra yang sangat populer di Sekolah itu.

" Cho Ahra…" ujar salah satu dari namja itu ingin menyentuh wajah Ahra, namun ditepis Ahra

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Ahra

" Aku hanya ingin perhatian darimu" sahut namja itu

" Huh!, cari saja yeoja lain untuk memperhatikanmu!" bentak Ahra

" Nunaaaa" seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya

" Huh!, anak itu lagi" gumamnya

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada nunaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih kelas 1 yang memaksa masuk saat kelompok namja itu mengelilingi Ahra

" Aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih Ahra, hanya itu saja, tidak ada yang lain" sahutnya enteng dan diikuti tawa anak buahnya yang lain

" Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh menyakiti Ahra nuna" sahut Kyuhyun tegas

" Kau itu masih kecil, belum mengerti urusan cinta. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami" sahut namja itu lalu mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh.

" Kyu…" Ahra terkejut saat Kyuhyun terjatuh, lalu ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangkit.

Kyuhyun tidak terima begitu saja perlakuan dari Sunbae itu, Kyuhyun melakukan perlawanan dengan memukul lebih dulu salah satu dari mereka. perkelahian itu terjadi di belakang Sekolah. Eunjung yang mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, ia segera berlari meminta pertolongan. Tidak berapa lama, Kepala Sekolah beserta beberapa orang guru dan penjaga Sekolah menuju di mana Kyuhyun di keroyok. Saat tiba disana, hanya ada Ahra yang menangis karena Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri dengan lebam di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun segera di larikan ke UKS untuk mendapat pertolongan. Setelah lebam diwajah Kyuhyun di beri obat, kini hanya tinggal Ahra juga Kyuhyun di ruang UKS. Eunjung yang sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun, ia hanya melihat Kyuhyun dari luar ruang UKS yang tidak tertutup pintunya. Eunjung bergitu terkejut dengan ucapan Ahra pada Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri, bahkan apa yang dilakukan Ahra semakin membuat Eunjung Shock.

" Kyuhyun~ah…, irona eoh. Jangan buat nuna cemas. Nuna mencintaimu Kyu, nuna tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Nuna…nuna sangat mencintaimu, Kyu" ujar Ahra

Deg…"Ah…Ahra Eonnie…mencintai Kyuhyun?" batin Eunjung

Ahra bangkit dari kursi, lalu ia meraba wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, dan Ahra mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun di depan Eunjung.

Melihat kejadian itu, Eunjung segera pergi dari ruang UKS. Eunjung seperti orang depresi, bahkan ia tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Eunjung tidak bisa menangis, karena pukulan berat yang ia lihat barusan di UKS.

Eunjung penasaran, apakah Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ahra?. Eunjung mencoba mencari bukti dari tas ransel Kyuhyun, ketika jam pelajaran ke-3 tidak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar. Eunjung membongkar isi tas Kyuhyun, dari mulai buku pelajaran, buku tulis ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, hingga saat ponsel Kyuhyun tertinggal di dalam saku depan tas ransel, Eunjung membuka foto-foto dari file gallery Kyuhyun, dan ternyata isi fotonya adalah foto-foto Ahra, bahkan ada satu rekaman suara yang coba Eunjung buka. Betapa terpukulnya Eunjung saat memutar rekaman suara yang hanya berdurasi sekitar 30 detik itu.

" Nuna…jangan pernah menangis eoh. Aku sangat mencintaimu nuna"

Ahra meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun kembali di dalam tasnya dengan lesu. Hati Eunjung bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum beracun yang membuatnya semakin sakit, bahkan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

~Flashback End~

" Eunjung~ah…kenapa tidak dimakan makanannya" perkatan nyonya Cho membuat lamunannya buyar

" Aku kenyang" ujar Ahra, lalu meninggalka ruang makan

" Kamu mau kemana Ahra?" Tanya tuan Cho

" Ke kamar" sahut Ahra tanpa berbalik

" Ada apa dengan anak itu" gumam tuan Cho

" Mungkin lagi datang bulan" sahut Kyuhyun pada tuan Cho, agar ia tidak curiga pada Ahra

" Kau benar…hahaha, dasar wanita kalau sedang datang bulan, emosinya tidak stabil" ujar tuan Cho

" Yaaa!, tidak semuanya juga seperti itu" sahut nyonya Cho kesal

Eunjung mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Eunjung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap, tapi ia tahu hati Kyuhyun juga sakit karena ucapan mereka barusan.

" Eunjung~ah…, maukah kau menemani ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai makan, dan meletakkan sendok di mangkoknya.

" Ke mana?" Tanya Eunjung

" Rahasia" sahut Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

Tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho tersenyum bahagia, ketika Kyuhyun mengajak Eunjung untuk jalan bersama.

" Pergilah kalian berdua" ujar tuan Cho

Belum lagi Eunjung menghabiskan makanannya, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Eunjung begitu saja. Tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum atas tingkah Kyuhyun pada Eunjung.

" Mereka berdua cocok sekali" gumam nyonya Cho

" Nde" sahut tuan Cho menganggukkan kepalanya.

~MBIMYB~

Eunjung menatap Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Eunjung menatapnya lekat, Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati jika ditatap dalam seperti itu.

" Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Ahra eonnie?" Tanya Eunjung

" Apa maksudmu?, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada nuna" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Eunjung sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaannya pada Ahra.

" Aku tahu kau mencintai Ahra eonnie" sahut Eunjung

Kyuhyun rem mendadak, dan ia membelalakkan matanya karena perkataan Eunjung.  
" Kau?, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku mencintai Ahra nuna?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku sudah tahu sejak kita masih SMP, Kyu. Aku juga tahu bahwa Ahra eonnie juga mencintaimu" sahutnya lagi

Eunjung berpaling dan menatap kearah depan, air mata Eunjung mengalir begitu saja ketika ia mengungkapkan rahasia yang ia pendam sendiri sejak SMP.

" Apa aku bodoh Eunjung, karena mencintai nuna ku sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat stir

" Kau memang bodoh, Kyu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Cinta diantara kalian" sahut Eunjung dan menyeka air mata

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan Eunjung?, aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan Appa dan Eomma, jika aku mengatakan pada Ahra nuna, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya." Sahut Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan keningnya di stir, Eunjung kembali menatap lirih Kyuhyun.

Ia ingin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Eunjung hanya bisa menangis, ketika melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai begitu tersiksa karena cintanya pada Ahra.

~MBIMYB~

" Jika aku menyetujui perjodohan ini, apa akan membuat Appa dan Eomma bahagia?"

" Apa kau yakin bisa mencintaiku?"

Ahra menutup wajahnya dengan bantal Baby Pig, ia menangis dalam kesendiriannya saat terngiang-ngiang perkataan Kyuhyun pada Eunjung juga kedua orang tua mereka.

" Apakah ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, Kyu?"

" Kenapa…kenapa aku tidak bisa merelakan cinta ini, saat kau berkata ingin menyetujui perjodohanmu dengan Eunjung?"

" Kyu…, hatiku sakit sekali" batin Ahra

~MBIMYB~

Seorang namja berparas tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan berlesung pipi, membuat senyumnya terlihat manis. Banyak pasien yeoja yang mengidolakan dirinya sewaktu di England. Kini namja itu kembali ke Seoul. Ia memiliki tugas di sebuah Rumah Sakit Inha.

" Annyeong Euisa-nim" sapa beberapa perawat ramah padanya

" Ne" sahutnya yang juga sangat ramah pada siapa saja.

Namja itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja barunya. Ia duduk di kursinya, lalu ia mengeluarkan dompet dan setiap kali ia melihat wajah seorang yeoja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, namja itu meyunggingkan senyum lebar.

" Annyeong Ahra~ssi…"

" Kau tahu?, aku kembali ke Seoul, karena aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku yakin, pasti kau tidak mengenaliku lagi" gumam namja ber- nametag Choi Siwon.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?, tunggu aja ya


	3. Chapter 3

" My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother" Chapt. 3

^^Sebelumnya

Namja itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja barunya. Ia duduk di kursinya, lalu ia mengeluarkan dompet dan setiap kali ia melihat wajah seorang yeoja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, namja itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

" Annyeong Ahra~ssi…"

" Kau tahu?, aku kembali ke Seoul, karena aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku yakin, pasti kau tidak mengenaliku lagi" gumam namja ber- nametag Choi Siwon

^^Selanjutnya

" Ahra…Cho Ahra…, namamu secantik dirimu" gumam Choi Siwon

Tok…Tok…

Siwon buru-buru memasukkan dompet ke dalam sakunya, lalu ia mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

" Masuk"

Klek…seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Siwon, ia menyembulkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil.

" Hehehe" ujarnya dan segera masuk, kemudian duduk di depan Siwon

" Hyung…aku pikir siapa" sahut Siwon pada seseorang yang tidak lain adalah hyung nya sendiri.

" Bagaimana dengan ruangan barumu?" tanyanya

" Mm…aku suka hyung"

" O iya, hyung Cuma ingin memberikan file pasien yang sudah hyung tangani beberapa bulan yang lalu. " namja itu menyerahkan file dari seorang pasien yang seharusnya namja itu menangani kondisi pasien tersebut.

Siwon menyambutnya, lalu membuka file itu, " Hm…Cho Kyuhyun, kasihan dia masih muda sudah harus menderita Glioma"gumam Siwon

" Nde, seharusnya hyung yang menangani kasus penyakitnya, tapi kau tahu sendiri, hyung harus mengambil S3 di LA, maka dari itu, hyung percayakan pasien hyung ini padamu" sahut namja yang bernama Choi Kangin

" Hyung jangan khawatir, aku akan menggantikan hyung untuk membantu namja itu" sahut Siwon

" Ne, gumawo dongsaeng~ah"

" Hahaha…, ne hyung"

~ MBIMYB ~

" Eunjung~ah…apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia membenarkan posisi duduk, lalu ia menatap dalam Eunjung. Kyuhyun berharap Eunjung mau membantunya kali ini.

" Bantu apa?" Tanya Eunjung yang juga menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Bantu aku untuk membuat Ahra nuna, agar ia tidak mencintaiku lagi" pinta Kyuhyun

" Apa kau yakin?, apa kau sanggup untuk menyakiti hati Ahra eonnie?, apa kau sanggup untuk melihatnya menangis?, apa kau sanggup berpura-pura di depannya?" Tanya Eunjung dingin

" …" Kyuhyun terdiam.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, dan tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Kemudian Eunjung meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dada Kyuhyun.

" Ahra eonnie ada disini Kyu. Seberapapun kau menyakiti perasaan Ahra eonnie, kau tidak akan pernah sanggup"

" … " Kyuhyun kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Eunjung.

" Jika kau tetap memaksaku untuk melakukan ini, maka kau adalah pengecut, Kyu. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku bukanlah yeoja yang egois. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti kalian berdua, hanya karena cintaku padamu" tegas Eunjung.

" Kenapa kau mencintaiku?, bahkan aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih mencintaimu. Yang aku tahu, aku selalu bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia. Aku akan menangis jika kau bersedih. Aku akan terluka jika kau juga terluka" sahut Eunjung menitikkan air mata

" Mianhe…cheongmal mianhe…, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau begitu mencintaiku. Cheongmal mianhe Eunjung~ah" Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Eunjung.

Kyuhyun mendekap Eunjung dalam pelukannya, dan Eunjung menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Kyuhyun. " Mianhe…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

Kyuhyun dan Eunjung tidak menyadari, bahwa ada yang menatap mereka berdua ketika sedang menyebrang jalan.

Disaat Kyuhyun memeluk Eunjung, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba kembali menyerang Kyuhyun. Eunjung terkejut, saat Kyuhyun bergegas melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi, dan ia memegang kepalanya.

"Kyu…kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunjung panik

" A…aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Kau bohong. Apa kau sakit?"

" A..aku…argh!" erangnya semakin sakit

" Aku akan menelpon Ahra eonnie" ujar Eunjung berencana memencet digit nomor Ahra, tapi Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Eunjung, lalu melemparnya ke kursi belakang.

" Kyu~ah…, kau sedang sakit. Aku harus memberi tahu Ahra eonnie" ujar Eunjung berencana mengambil ponselnya di kursi belakang.

" Jebal…jangan beritahu nuna juga kedua orang tuaku" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang lemah

" Kenapa?!, mereka berhak tahu, Kyu. Atau…kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka?" tebak Eunjung

" Umurku tidak akan lama lagi Eunjung" sahut Kyuhyun

Deg…,"A…apa maksudmu, Kyu?. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Eunjung

" Eunjung~ah…untuk terakhir kalinya, ku mohon padamu…aku mohon…bantu aku untuk membuat Ahra nuna agar tidak mencintaiku lagi. Jebal…" pinta Kyuhyun.

Keningnya berkeringat, nafas Kyuhyun juga terlihat agak tersengal-sengal. Eunjung semakin cemas. Kali ini, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Eunjung, untuk memohon kembali padanya.  
" Jebal…bantu aku, Eunjung" pinta Kyuhyun.

Eunjung tidak memiliki pilihan selain memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Eunjung mengangguk, dan ia menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.

" Gumawo…cheongmal gumawo, Eunjung~ah" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kita ke Rumah Sakit ya, Kyu" ajak Eunjung

" Ne…antarkan aku ke Rumah Sakit Inha. Tapi…jangan beritahu mereka, aku ada di sana" pinta Kyuhyun

Eunjung mengangguk. Karena penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh, Eunjung pindah posisi di kursi kemudi Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kini Eunjung yang mengemudi untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit Inha. Sepanjang jalan Eunjung hanya menangis saat melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai berjuang menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

" Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Kyu?" batin Eunjung

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan saat ponselnya berdering.

~MBIMYB~

" Aku tidak boleh egois" gumam Ahra

" Nde…aku harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun" batinnya.

Meskipun hatinya berat untuk menerima perjodohan Kyuhyun dengan Eunjung, tapi Ahra tidak ingin egois. Ahra meraih ponselnya di sisi bantal Baby Pig. Ahra mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama Ahra menghubunginya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab telepon dari Ahra.

" Kyuhyun~ah…"

"Hm…" sahut Kyuhyun singkat

" Sebaiknya kau setuju dengan ucapan Appa dan Eomma. Nuna akan merasa bahagia jika kau menerima perjodohan itu. Nuna akan merasa bahagia jika kau menikah dengan Eunjung. Nuna tidak khawatir jika kau menikah lebih dulu dari nuna"

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menyahut ucapan Ahra

" Apa kau mendengar nuna, Kyu?" Tanya Ahra dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

" Ne, aku akan melakukan apa yang nuna katakan" sahut Kyuhyun datar, lalu ia menutup telepon Ahra lebih dulu.

" Kyu.." Ahra menundukkan wajahnya, dan menatap layar ponsel dimana wallpaper nya adalah foto mereka berdua dimana Kyuhyun sedang merangkul dirinya.

Ahra kembali menitikkan air mata, lalu ia memukul pelan dadanya. Air mata Ahra semakin deras, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, " Bodoh!…Ahra bodoh!…bodoh!"

~MBIMYB~

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit saat mendengar permintaan Ahra. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya pada tetesan air hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul. Hujan semakin deras. Cuaca saat ini seolah-olah menggambarkan suasana hati Kyuhyun dan Ahra yang sedang terluka karena cinta mereka.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, dan saat kedua matanya terpejam, wajah Ahra yang sedang tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun dapat menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menyerangnya. Namun semakin lama bayangan wajah Ahra memudar, dan Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

Saat tiba di Rumah Sakit Inha, Eunjung panik karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Eunjung bergegas ke luar dari Mobil untuk memanggil perawat. Dengan sigap beberapa perawat segera menolong Kyuhyun dan melarikannya ke ruang UGD. Choi Kangin dan Choi Siwon yang mendapat kabar dari seorang perawat tentang pasien Kangin. Mereka segera menuju ruang UGD.

Eunjung duduk dan menggigit kuku jari tengahnya karena cemas, ia juga menggoyangkan kedua tumit kakinya. Kangin segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi pasiennya.

" Tensi darahnya rendah, jika diperhatikan kondisi kankernya sudah mennyebar. Dia harus segera melakukan kemoterapi, jika tidak…maka dia akan semakin sulit untuk di tolong" ujar Kangin sambil melihat catatan kesehatan Kyuhyun yang sudah di tulis oleh perawat.

" Bagaimana dengan keluarganya hyung?, apa mereka tahu, bahwa anak mereka menderita Glioma?" Tanya Siwon

" Opsoyo…, dia tidak ingin jika keluarganya tahu" sahut Kangin

" Oh…tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tahu hyung" ujar Siwon

" Kau memang benar, tapi kita sebagai Dokter harus bisa menerima permintaan privasi dari pasien kita" ujar Kangin

" Mm..nde."

" Euisa~nim…, sepertinya yeoja yang di luar itu adalah keluarga pasien. Karena yeoja itu yang membawa pasien kemari" ujar seorang perawat yang membantu Kangin

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

" My Boyfriend Is My Young Brother" Chapt. 4

^^Sebelumnya

" Oh…tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tahu hyung" ujar Siwon

" Kau memang benar, tapi kita sebagai Dokter harus bisa menerima permintaan privasi dari pasien kita" ujar Kangin

" Mm..nde."

" Euisa~nim…, sepertinya yeoja yang di luar itu adalah keluarga pasien. Karena yeoja itu yang membawa pasien kemari" ujar seorang perawat yang membantu Kangin

^^ Selanjutnya

Kangin dan Siwon saling menatap, lalu Kangin meminta Siwon untuk menemui Eunjung yang menunggu dengan harap cemas di depan ruang UGD.

" Siwon~ah, kau temui yeoja itu, dan jelaskan padanya mengenai kondisi pasien saat ini"

" Ne hyung" sahut Siwon, lalu ia bergegas ke luar dari ruang UGD dan menghampiri Eunjung yang matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis.  
" Apa kau yang keluarga pasien Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon

Eunjung segera beranjak, ia menyeka air mata, dan memegang kedua lengan Siwon," Nde, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?, jebbal beritahu aku…, apa dia baik-baik saja?, apa Kyuhyun sakit parah?, dia masih bisa disembuhkan, iya kan?" Tanya Eunjung bertubi-tubi

" Hm…begini, mian jika ucapan saya akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi kondisi Kanker pasien sudah menyebar, dan sebagai jalan terbaik yang kami sarankan, pasien harus melakukan kemoterapi, jika tidak…maka penyakitnya akan sukar untuk disembuhkan" sahut Siwon menjelaskan padanya.

" Kan..kanker?, Kyuhyun sakit Kanker?" ucap Eunjung shock dan terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu

" Nde, pasien menderita Glioma" sahut Siwon menatap Eunjung lirih

" Apakah…Kyuhyun bisa sembuh?" Tanya Eunjung yang tertunduk sedih

" Jika kemoterapi yang dijalaninya membuatnya lebih baik, kemungkinan untuk sembuh ada meskipun sangat kecil, karena setahu saya…Glioma adalah salah satu Kanker yang juga sukar untuk sembuh total"

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, air mata Eunjung semakin deras. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Siwon merasa kasihan pada Eunjung. Seperti itulah suasana yang sering kali ia temukan, setiap bertemu dengan keluarga pasien, selalu air mata yang dilihatnya. Maka dari itu, Siwon benci melihat air mata. Karena setiap melihat orang lain menangis, Siwon merasa tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

Kangin ke luar dari ruang UGD, ia menghampiri Siwon yang masih memandangi Eunjung. Kangin menepuk pundak Siwon pelan, karena ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang dongsaeng.

" Hyung" ujar Siwon pelan

" Apa kau sudah menyampaikannya pada yeoja itu?" Tanya Kangin

Siwon mengangguk, dan Kangin tersenyum padanya." Kalau begitu kita biarkan saja dulu ia sendiri, agar dia bisa sedikit lega setelah menangis" ucap Kangin

" Ne hyung" sahut Siwon

Kangin kemudian mengajak Siwon untuk mengenalkannya pada beberapa Dokter yang lain di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Suasana di sekitar ruang UGD cukup sepi, haya beberapa perawat saja yang mondar-mandir untuk mengecek setiap pasien.

Setelah Eunjung menangis cukup lama, Eunjung menyeka air matanya, lalu ia mencoba untuk mengukir senyum walaupun terasa berat, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun melihatnya bersedih.

Di ruang UGD terdapat beberapa pasien, langkah kaki Eunjung sedikit takut untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Matanya menerawang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, saat ia membuka salah satu tirai, Eunjung tak kuasa menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Eunjung mengatup mulut, agar suara isak tangisnya tidak terdengar.

Di kursi kosong tepat disisi kanan ranjang Kyuhyun, Eunjung duduk. Tangannya bergetar saat ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tertusuk jarum infus. Sesekali Eunjung menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

" Kyu…apakah penyakit ganas itu yang sering menyiksamu?, apakah tidak bisa, jika penyakitmu itu dipindahkan padaku?, biar aku saja yang menderita, Kyu" gumam Eunjung

" Kyuhyun~ah…, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Eunjung tertunduk dan kembali menangis.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati ketika menatap Eunjung yang menangis karena dirinya. Dengan tenaga yang lemah, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunjung.

Eunjung terkejut, lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun, " Mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun

" Gwencanayo?, aku akan memanggil Euisa" sahut Eunjung berencana beranjak dari kursi, namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, " Kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitku?"

Eunjung terdiam, lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi. Eunjung menatap nanar Kyuhyun, dan Eunjung tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, karena jawaban Eunjung hanyalah air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

" Sudah ku duga" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kau saja menangis seperti ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Ahra nuna?, mungkin saja aku akan semakin membuatnya menderita" gumam Kyuhyun

" Mianhe Kyu…mianhe…seandainya saja penyakitmu bisa diberikan padaku, maka biarlah aku saja yang menderita. " ucap Eunjung

"…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu ia beranjak dari kasur, dan Eunjung mencoba membantunya.

" Sakit itu tidak enak Eunjung~ah, jika pun bisa, aku tidak ingin penyakit ini menimpamu. Aku hanya ingin penyakitku sembuh"

Sahut Kyuhyun

Eunjung teringat akan ucapan Siwon padanya, " Kau bisa sembuh Kyu, asal kau mau melakukan Kemoterapi"

" Kemo?, benarkah aku bisa sembuh jika aku melakukan kemoterapi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan mustahil dengan alternative Kemoterapi.

" Itu yang dikatakan Euisa padaku" sahut Eunjung

" Aku ragu Eunjung~ah, jika aku melakukan kemoterapi, aku harus selalu menginap di Rumah Sakit untuk beberapa waktu"

" Aku akan menemanimu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Eunjung yang juga menatapnya serius, kelopak mata Eunjung terlihat merah karena menangis, " Bukankah kau memintaku untuk membantumu agar Ahra eonnie tidak mencintaimu?, kenapa kita tidak gunakan saja cara ini?, meskipun aku tahu kalian berdua akan tersakiti dengan kebohongan yang kita lakukan, tapi setidaknya kau bisa melakukan kemoterapi" ucap Eunjung.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Eunjung, Kyuhyun pun setuju dengan sarannya. Mereka berdua bersandiwara melakukan cara ini, agar Ahra tersakiti. Eunjung mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menemui Siwon di ruangannya, setelah ia mencari tahu siapa Dokter yang menangani kasus penyakit Kyuhyun pada seorang perawat yang bertugas.

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ke ruangan Siwon Euisa"

Sahut Eunjung yang berjalan sambil memegangi lengan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun masih terlihat lesu. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, ia bingung , lalu ia berhenti di tengah jalan menuju ruang Dokter Siwon.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Eunjung heran

" Bukankah Euisa yang menanganiku adalah Kangin Euisa?, kenapa kau menyebutkan Siwon Euisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Jincha?, aku pikir Siwon Euisa yang menangani kasus penyakitmu. Jadi aku salah?, atau perawat itu yang salah?" Tanya Eunjung

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak mengerti. Percakapan mereka di dengar oleh Kangin yang tidak sengaja berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, lalu ia menoleh dan Kangin tersenyum padanya.

" Euisa~nim" ucap Kyuhyun

" Perawat itu tidak salah Kyu. Karena aku harus melanjutkan Study ku di LA, maka dari itu, aku menyerahkanmu pada namdongsaeng ku yang bernama Choi Siwon. Dia adalah Euisa yang sangat baik, ramah dan bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin, jika kau bertemu dengan namdongsaeng ku itu, kalian berdua akan menjadi akrab" sahut Kangin.

Kangin berjalan di depan mereka, sambil menunjukkan dimana ruangan Siwon," Aku akan menunjukkan rungan Siwon pada kalian" ucap Kangin

" Ne" sahut Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

~ MBIMYB ~

Ahra duduk menyendiri di depan teras kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan sebuah Danau di belakang rumah mereka. sesekali Ahra menatap jam tangan baby pig miliknya yang berwarna pink," Apa kalian berdua benar-benar pergi kencan, Kyu?, kenapa lama sekali kamu belum pulang?" gumam Ahra pelan.

Drt…Drt…

Ahra menatap ponsel yang ia letakkan di sisi kanannya, saat menatap nama di layar ponsel, Ahra dengan lesu menjawabnya, karena seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk menghubungi dirinya, ternyata orang lain.

" Ne Taeyeon~ah, ada apa?" Tanya Ahra dingin

" Tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang berpelukan di dalam Mobil, saat aku hendak menyebrang jalan"

Ahra terdiam, hatinya terasa sesak saat mendengar perkataan Taeyeon mengenai Kyuhyun di telepon, " Ahra~ah…" panggil Taeyeon

Ahra tidak menjawab, Ahra terdiam mematung karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan begitu cepat berpacaran dengan Eunjung, " Ahra…, kau mendengarku?, aku tahu kau mencintai Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng mu sendiri…tapi Ahra…bukalah pikiranmu itu…cintamu untuk Kyuhyun itu terlarang" Taeyeon mengingatkan Ahra

" Apakah aku salah jika mencintainya, Taeyeon?" Tanya Ahra datar, tidak terasa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Kau salah Ahra…salah besar…, jika kau masih mempertahankan cintamu untuk Kyuhyun, itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu juga kedua orang tua mu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka?"

" Aku tahu Taeyeon, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?, rasa cintaku padanya semakin hari semakin besar. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan memendam cinta ini untuknya…aku tidak tahu Taeyeon" sahut Ahra, dan suaranya terdengar parau

" Ahra…cobalah untuk mencari namja yang lain, agar kau bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, dan namja ini jatuh cinta padamu, saat kau berada di England, dan saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Seoul" saran Taeyeon

" Tidak perlu Taeyeon, karena hatiku tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh namja yang lain"

" Setidaknya kau harus bertemu dulu dengannya, aku yakin namja ini baik untukmu, Ahra" pinta Taeyeon

" Tapi…"

" Untuk sekali iniiii…saja. Aku tidak meminta apa-apa padamu , aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengannya, meskipun hanya berkenalan saja, tapi setidaknya kau harus mencoba"

Ahra terdiam dan berfikir, tapi permintaan Taeyeon ada benarnya juga, meskipun terasa berat, Ahra pun ingin mencobanya, " Baiklah, aku akan mencoba melakukan seperti yang kau inginkan Taeyeon" sahut Ahra

" Jincha?, wah…senang sekali aku mendengarnya, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengatur hari untuk mempertemukan kalian"

" Ne" sahut Ahra datar.

Setelah pembicaraan selesai, Taeyeon menutup teleponnya. Ahra kembali menerawangkan pandangannya ke Danau. 1 jam kemudian, lamunan Ahra buyar ketika mendengar suara sang Eomma yang terdengar bahagia, karena Kyuhyun pulang membawa kabar gembira untuk kedua orang tuanya.

" Jadi benar kalian berdua sudah berpacaran?" Ahra beranjak dari kursi, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun bersama sang Eomma.

" Nde, aku ingin Eomma dan Appa bahagia. Kami sudah resmi berpacaran, dan kemungkinan aku akan sering pergi kencan bersama Eunjung, Eomma"

Ahra memegang dan memukul pelan bagian dadanya, ia menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya, lalu ia menyandarkan kepala di badan pintu. Ucapan Kyuhyun telah menyakiti perasaannya, tapi Ahra berfikir keputusan yang Kyuhyun buat berasal dari dirinya, hingga Ahra menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Ini semua salahku…aku sangat bodoh karena telah memintanya menerima Eunjung. Aku bahkan tidak berfikir, hatiku akan lebih sakit seperti ini. Aku bodoh…aku sangat bodoh!" batin Ahra bergerutu kesal.

" Kalau begitu, besok malam undang Eunjung untuk makan malam bersama kita, eoh" pinta sang Eomma

" Ne Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun setuju.

" Istirahatlah, Eomma akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Appa mu"

" Ne" sahut Kyuhyun

Nyonya Cho pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan kamarnya, setelah nyonya Cho menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun menatap lirih pada kamar Ahra. Ia tahu, Ahra mendengar semua ucapannya pada sang Eomma, karena Kyuhyun dapat melihat bayangan kaki Ahra, yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu.

" Mianhe nuna, aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Ini semua ku lakukan, demi kebaikanmu nuna" batin Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Ahra, terduduk lemas dan bersandar di belakang pintu. Ahra mengatup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan Ahra menangis sesenggukkan dalam kesendiriannya.

~ MBIMYB ~

Siwon duduk di Taman Rumah Sakit, ia tersenyum saat menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di Taman tersebut. Meskipun hujan sudah reda, tapi rumput-rumput di Taman itu masih basah karena sisa air hujan. Namun, anak-anak kecil itu seakan tidak peduli, mereka terus bermain dan bermain. Sesekali Siwon tertawa ketika salah seorang anak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Siwon segera berlari kearahnya, untuk membantu anak kecil itu bangkit.

" Hati-hatilah saat bermain" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak lembut puncak kepala anak tersebut.

" Hm…tidak salah jika aku memilihmu untuk menjadi calon kekasih sahabatku" Siwon segera menoleh, saat mendengar seseorang yang memujinya. Ternyata ia adalah seorang yeoja berparas cantik, rambutnya sebahu, dan ia mengenakan dress krem juga menjinjing tas kecil.

" Kau rupanya" sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

" Nde, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya

" Aniyo, kebetulan aku sedang istirahat" sahut Siwon dan berdiri.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu…, aku kemari membawa kabar gembira untukmu oppa" ucapnya

" Kabar gembira apa?"

" Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan yeoja yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta saat di England"

" Cheongmal Taeyeon~ah?, kau ingin mengenalkanku dengan Ahra?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya

" Nde, aku sudah memintanya untuk menemuimu. Tapi, aku akan mengatur jadwal kalian untuk bertemu. Kapan oppa tidak sibuk?" Tanya Taeyeon

" Mm…besok pagi, sekitar jam 10 aku tidak ada jadwal di Rumah Sakit"

" Baiklah , berarti besok tepat jam 10, aku akan mengajaknya untuk menemui oppa di Caffe Brown"

" Ne…wah…aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi…apakah dia masih mengenalku?" Tanya Siwon.

TBC


End file.
